The research objective of this contract is to design and fabricate and transcutaneous transmission system suitable for use in a human visual prosthesis. The system shall consist of: 1) a group of appropriately packaged, implantable, 256 channel receiver-stimulator modules each with high density connectors suitable for connection to 256 cortical microelectrods; 2) an external transmitter interfaced to an external computer which can be used to control the implanted receiver-stimulator modules; 3) a reverse telemetry system for monitoring key voltages in the receiver-stimulator modules.